A Glee Baby
by Izzygrace
Summary: Sequel to "Start of Something New" Mercedes and Sam, are going to be teen parents, what happened when they go to school, and can no longer hide the pregnancy? If you haven't read Start of Something New please go and read it, or you might be a littlelost..
1. Change in Friends

**Hey everybody I'm BACK! I hope you all liked my other story. But if you haven't read it, you are going to be lost about this one. This the sequel to "Start of Something New" **

**If you don't want to read I, here is a little summary**_**: Mercedes found out she is pregnant with Sam's baby. But she doesn't want to ruin his future, or disappoint her family so she runs away to Seattle, to live with her Aunt who had a baby when she was 18. Sam quickly went after her, after he came back to Lima to find she had run away. When he found her in Seattle, Sam being old fashion didn't want his baby born out of wed lock so he proposed to Mercedes with his Grandma's ring, and now they are engaged. Also the Jones decided it was best for Sam to move in with them, so he could be around to help Mercedes whenever she needed it, but mostly because his family was still in hard times, and couldn't afford to move back to Lima. **_

**I think that is it, but just in case, I would love for you to read it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Change in friends

"You ready?" The green eyes teen said holding on to Mercedes' hand. She knew she wasn't but there was no use in hiding it anymore. She was beginning to show, and she knew it wasn't long before news got out about her recent hospital trips.

Everybody was already suspicious as to why Sam was now living at the Jones's house, but nobody could have guessed the truth.

"Does it matter if I am or not?" Mercedes said leaning up against her silver car, in the parking lot of McKinley High school. She watched as different students happily walked into the building before a body blocked her vision. But she didn't complain Sam's tight white shirt clutched to his flat stomach, under his unbuttoned flannel shirt.

When she looked up at his face, she could barely make out that lopsided grin before he brought his face so close she could feel his breath in her mouth. he leaned in to kiss her. Mercedes knew that she would never get tired of his kisses. His lips were so soft, and full against her own. And the way they moved? They were to die for. She instantly remembered how they go into the situation they were in now. She would always blame those lips. He pulled away, and looked her deep in her eyes.

"I know it is going to be tough, but by the summer we will be married, and our baby will be here. I know it is going to be tough but we have to stay together, and work through this."

He leaned in again this time the kiss was filled with passion, with ever second that passed by them their lips grew hotter. His left arm was now wrapped around her waist, as his right hand griped the back of her neck for support. Mercedes turned to Jell-O. 'This boy is something else.' She let herself think.

"Yo Evans let Sexy Mama breathe." Sam laughed at how true the second part of that nickname was going to be in a few months.

Sam reluctantly let go of his girlfriend to greet his friends, giving Mercedes a little time to catch her breath. "I still can't believe your back! This is so great." Artie said high fiving Sam.

"I still don't get why Mr. Jones is letting you live there. He wouldn't even leave me alone with Mercedes." Puck pouted, crossing his arms.

A sudden rush of nausea came over Mercedes, 'not again.' She wined to herself as she ran by all of them headed to the bathroom. Sam was so caught off guard he almost tumbled backwards as he made room for her to pass him.

"What's wrong with Mama?" Puck asked but Sam was already gone chasing after her.

When he finally reached Mercedes he realized he was in the women's bathroom, but he tried not to think about it as he pulled back her hair, and rubbed her back, telling her everything was going to work out.

When the door opened there was a gasp, "Mercedes are you ok?" A female voice came from behind them. Sam knew that voice.

Quinn pushed him out of the way, and took his spot helping Mercedes. "It's only this hard at the beginning. I promise it will get better." Quinn had tears in her eyes. Sam was so shocked he didn't know what to say.

"You…You… What?" Sam tried to ask.

Quinn looked over her shoulder "Sam I think I know what morning sickness looks like. Mercedes is practically glowing too." The blonde girl focused back on the person she used to consider her best friend.

When Mercedes finally finished, she looked up at Quinn and saw the love in her eyes. She knew that she would need Quinn by her side, and she knew Quinn would do it willingly. Mercedes didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. Quinn helped the girl to her feet, and hugged her tight.

"Thank you Quinny." The dark skinned girl whispered.

"You don't have to. Here, since I was pregnant I always carried a toothbrush with me, but now it is just habit." Quinn pulled out a pink and purple toothbrush, and a small bottle of tooth paste.

Once Mercedes was done the three exited the bathroom, only to fine 20 eyes looking at them weird.

Quinn leaned over and whispered into Mercedes ear "People are going to stare, you just have to act like it doesn't affect you; might as well get used to it now." The two girls linked their arms together, and strolled down the hall way with Sam on their heels staring down anybody who looked like they wanted to say something.

They walked to the choir room, and Mercedes spilled everything to Quinn, the three ended up skipping their Math class, but they felt it was worth it. "That's why Sam is living with us. His family can't afford to move up here. And you know Sam." She said nudging him "He wanted to be around all the time."

Sam just smiled and placed a light hand on Mercedes's stomach "Why wouldn't I." He said looking at the spot, thinking about what laid under it.

"You two are so adorable it makes ME sick!" Quinn laughed.

"Hey everybody!" Came the most annoying voice Mercedes could ever think of. Sam removed his hand and leaned back in his chair, and glared at the ceiling wondering why this girl had to come in a ruin a happy moment. Quinn just looked the girl down, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Rachel. What do you want?" Quinn asked point blank.

"Umm…Well… Ummm…"

"What?" Sam and Mercedes yelled at the same time.

"People are saying Mercedes pregnant."

Anger was replaced with fear, and sadness. Mercedes wanted to be the one to tell her second family. But now they all knew. What was she going to do?

"Is it true? Is that why you ran away?" Rachel said walking over to sit backwards in a chair to face Mercedes.

But she wasn't given time to answer as the rest of the glee club entered.

Tina ran to Mercedes followed by Santana and Brittany, who all covered her in a hug, pushing Sam out of the way. He was really getting tired of people splitting him away from his girlfriend.

"We're here for you." Tina said.

"Yeah Weezey, I got your back. We ethnic sistas' gots ta stay together." Santana said gripping harder on her hold around Mercedes shoulders.

"Can your baby call me Aunt Unicorn?" Brittany asked, causing Mercedes to burst into laughter. Her face was such a mixture of sadness, relief and happiness. And the tears running down her cheeks showed her emotion.

"Who's the daddy?" Puck asked with a wicked smile on his face. Which earned him a mean glare from Sam. "I know it ain't Evans." At that Sam got up and walked over to the mock hawked teen and put him in a headlock, before giving him the meanest nuggie he could.

With everybody laughing Puck finally got freed from Sam, to punch him playfully in the arm. "Evans finally got some!" But Puck and Sam's high five was interrupted by a red faced Kurt storming into the room, followed by a nervous looking Blaine.

"Mercedes JONES! What is wrong with you! I thought I was your best friend and you didn't tell me? What is the matter with you? I can't believe this."

"Kurt calm down." Blaine said stroking Kurt's arm.

"NO! Why didn't you tell me? How could you have been so stupid? You know there is no way you could ever raise a baby! And who's the father? Do you even know? Is it Shane or Sam?" Kurt knew right when the words came out of his mouth that he had taken things too far.

With everybody dead silent in the room, Puck quickly restrained Sam, after one glance at the red faced blonde. Sam's vision was red, his mind had shut off, but all he knew was he needed to hurt Kurt.

Mercedes sat in the chair, with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. 'Did that boy really just ask that? How many times did I have to tell him I had only ever been with Sam? Did he think I was a slut?' Mercedes thought. She couldn't handle one of her oldest friends thinking of her like that.

But the sad part was… She couldn't blame him. This whole situation was messed up. Sam shouldn't have been living at her house. They shouldn't be laughing at a time like this. She shouldn't have been throwing up every morning. Her parents shouldn't be spending all this money on doctor's appointments. She knew the situation was wrong, but it happened and there was no going back. She thought if anybody understood that it would have been Kurt… How wrong she was.

Quietly Mercedes got up from her chair, with Quinn quickly by her side, and didn't look at anyone, in the hopes she would be able to get past her FORMER friend without showing him her tears.

"Come on. I know a spot." Quinn gently took Mercedes's hand and led her down an empty hall, where Mercedes broke down in tears, wetting Quinn's blouse.

**I hope ya'll like it so far. I know everybody is kind of being nonchalant about the whole situation right now, but….Well… you'll see! I want to thank everybody that posted on my other story. Those comments really meant a lot to me, so please keep them coming. Sorry for the quality of the chapter, but I have a test tomorrow, and I wanted to get this up before then. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Swimming

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee. And If Sam doesn't get with Mercedes I'll be glad I don't.

**HEYHEYHEY! I so happy ya'll like the first chapter! Here is the second one, I felt I needed to make this one happier than the first. But just remember it is always calm before the storm… **

Swimming

It was a beautiful Saturday morning at the Jones house. Mercedes and Quinn were relaxing by the pool in their bathing suits while Mikey and 'Livi played in the clear water.

"Baby girl, what do you think you're doing? It ain't like you can get a tan." Mr. Jones said walking by the two girls with a plate of newly cooked hamburgers in his hand, laughing all the way.

"I'm not trying to get a tan, I'm just relaxing!" Mercedes yelled after her father.

Quinn began to laugh to herself, before saying quietly "I'm trying to get a tan. I have to get a little darker if I'm going to be a part of this family."

"Girl you know you're like my twin sister! We're practically identical!"

Both girls laughed before Quinn lost her smile looking at Mercedes. "So are you ready to talk about what happened with Kurt?"

Mercedes eyes glassed over in deep concentration "Quinn, can we talk about it later? Today is a beautiful day. I got my siblings over there, my parents in the house and my Best Friend sitting next to me. The only thing that could make this day better was if Sam was shirtless in that pool."

"I hear that!" Quinn said trying to impersonate Mercedes's diva voice, causing them to laugh again.

Back inside the Jones's house Sam had just got back from his shift at the Pizza place he worked at, he was so excited to just sleep. First he stopped by the kitchen to tell Mrs. Jones he was back, and then headed to the back yard where he heard laughing. As he made his way to the sliding glass door he almost ran into Mr. Jones.

Sam came to a screeching halt in front of the tall buff man that glared down at him. "Woha, Sorry Mr. Jones." He said half chuckling.

As usual Mr. Jones just glared at the boy and walked past. 'Of Course' Sam thought to himself. The whole time Sam had been here he could tell Mr. Jones didn't like him very much. The older man had said maybe two or three words to him, but that was it. It was like he was waiting for Sam to slip up.

But Sam was determined to earn the respect of Mercedes's dad. He knew he had to if he wanted to be a part of the family.

Sam felt like he had a mission, smiling to himself he walked out the sliding glass door, as his mouth almost made contact with the ground. Mercedes was wearing her purple zebra print one piece bathing suit that covered her just right. Sam could see how much her bust had gotten bigger, because of the baby, silently thanking his kid. Sam could feel his "Friend" getting hard when he looked at her legs which were as smooth as the last time he had seen so much of them.

He had to pull himself out of his fantasy by looking away and mumbling 'Baseball, Baseball, Baseball.' His smile grew when he saw little Mikey and 'Livi playing in the pool. He quickly ran upstairs and pulled on his navy blue swimming trunks, forgetting about how tired he was.

Sam ran outside, and before he knew it he splashed into the water doing an amazing belly flop that made Mercedes's siblings laugh.

"Sammy! You're back from working! Are you going to play with us?" 'Livi asked walking through the water before stopping at the 4 foot sign. Her little smile faded as she looked at it.

"What's wrong 'Livi?" Sam asked swimming towards her and going on his knees to stay under the water.

Her little face looked so sad that it almost broke Sam's heart. "Ican'tswim." She said quickly hanging her head low.

"What?"

"I can't swim" She said a little louder looking up at Sam with a tear in her eye.

"Well I can fix that for ya in a jiffy!" His southern accent had come out so strong even he could hear it. But it didn't matter 'Livi's face lit up as she wrapped her little arms around Sam's strong neck.

Mercedes couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two. Sam showed the little girl how to hold her breath under water, and how to make herself float. In no time at all Olivia was swimming.

"There you go!" Sam yelled pumping a fist in the air; still staying close just in case. "Mercedes! Quinn! Look Olivia's swimming!"

Both teens yelled their congratulations to the little girl, who gave them sweet thanks in return.

Sam could feel his energy draining, and he knew it was time to get out of the pool.

Mercedes's eyes felt like they were going to burn out of her head as a wet Sam emerged from the water. His blue swim shorts threatened his hips, letting show all his ab muscles. His arms were so defined, and sculpted that Mercedes knew if she was standing her legs would have given out.

Sam could see Mercedes checking him out, and he quickly changed directions instead of going to the door, he walked to his Fiancé. Sam knelt down and brushed his soft lips across her full ones. The spark ignited and neither could pull away, both silently prayed her parents didn't come outside at the moment. The kiss got deeper and deeper until Quinn spoke up.

"Ok! I get it; you two are in love. You don't have to rub it in people's faces!" Sam laughed at his friend as he stood up. "And uh Sam… I think you need to go take a shower… A cold one…" Quinn motioned to his pants.

He was only confused for a moment before looking down to see his "Friend" now fully awake. "Ummm… I think you're right." He laughed nervously with his hand covering it. "You see what you do to me Cedes?" He mumbled while walking away from her.

But both girls just laughed. Mercedes's perfect day was complete. But unfortunately all good days come to an end, and today was no different.

**Hope you liked the chapter! And sorry again for not posting in a while, but college is insane! PLEASE, OH PLEASE, IF YOU LOVE SAMCEDES AS MUCH AS I DO, REVIEW! ;)**


	3. Superhero?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee, or the Green Launtern...Or Ryan Reynolds

**I'm so happy I got two chapters up in one night! Hope you all like this one. This chapter has some racist terms in it. So know I don't mean to offend anyone. Growing up, being half black, and half white, I know how words can hurt people, so if I offend ANYONE please tell me, and I will somehow change it! Please read and Review! And I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

**Reviewer _Princess976: It is really funny you said that, because IT IS SO TRUE! :) and thanks for the review!_**

**Superhero?**

It was Friday and Mercedes had just got out of class for lunch. As she exited the classroom, a hand grabbed her own, when a man whispered in her ear. "How was your class?"

Mercedes looked up to see that familiar green eyed boy, Sam. "It was good."

He knew she was lying, but he let it go. Everyday somebody passed a hatful note, or hurled a spit ball at her neck. But Mercedes didn't want him getting in trouble, so he had to just let it go.

Sam and Mercedes walked to their lockers which were next to each other, when they heard it.

"Hey look at the chocolate and vanilla swirl." Sam turned so quickly the dark skinned man had to back up a few paces.

"What do you want Shane?" Sam asked matching Shane's steps.

"Sam come on." Mercedes said trying to pull him away.

Shane had been the worst out of the whole school. He left hateful notes in Mercedes's locker, spray painted her car, and hurled hate words whenever Sam wasn't around. Mercedes couldn't believe that she had ever dated him.

"Yeah listen to mama, little cracker. You don't want to get hurt before that half-breed, little shit comes out." Shane didn't even have time to react before his face made contact with the floor. When Shane turned his head to look up, Sam didn't care that his nose looked broken; he jumped on top of him and continued punching him. Fists were flying from both directions, when Sam got in a good punch, Shane matched him. But as Shane grew tired Sam's anger kept him fighting strong. Finally Sam got the upper hand but he didn't let up. Shane yelled to his friends for help but they didn't want to feel the pain of Sam's fist.

"SAM STOP!" Mercedes yelled trying to pull him off of the now screaming man. It wasn't until Sam felt soft tears on his back that he realized what he was doing. His hands were all bloody, and so was Shane's face.

"What the hell Evans?" Yelled the man whipping his bloody nose.

Sam quickly got up, and backed away, realizing that everybody in the hallway was looking at him. He felt a soft hand grab his arm as he allowed her to drag him away to her car.

The two didn't speak until Mercedes drove up to her house. She parked quickly and began to walk towards the door with Sam behind her. "Baby I'm sorry!" He wined "I just lost it. When he said that… I don't know… I felt like a different person." Mercedes gave no reply, as she opened the door to her house.

Mrs. Jones came around the corner, "Hey Mercy what are you doin-OH MY LORD!" She yelled when she looked at Sam. His hair was a mess, his eye was swollen, He had various scratches, and his nose was bleeding. "Sam! What happened?"

Mercedes began to walk away, headed for the kitchen. "Nothing Mrs. Jones. Mercedes come on can we talk about this?" He asked running to catch up with her.

Mercedes didn't even look at him, she just went to a draw pulled something out, and ran it under some warm water. Sam was leaning on the counter next to her pleading for her to say something. "Come on Cedes. What was I supposed to do? Just let him talk about our baby like that?" Mercedes finally looked at him. And Sam realized for the first time that she was crying.

The dark skinned teen walked to stand in front of Sam as he still leaned against the counter. Slowly she brought a warm, wet cloth to his cheek cleaning the blood.

"You need to take off your shirt or it is going to stain." She said softly, still not looking him in the eyes. But when he removed his shirt, Mercedes covered her mouth in horror. Sam's body was covered in black, blue, and purple bruises. She finally looked up at his eyes, which horrified her even more.

Sam saw Mercedes's face and quickly wrapped her in a hug. "I'm so sorry Sammy." She cried out to him.

The blond pulled back enough to see her face, as he lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "This isn't your fault. Please don't take this all on you. I was the one that couldn't control my anger." He leaned down to brush a soft kiss on her lips. He could taste the mixture of her caramel lip gloss, as well as the salty tears that continued to run.

"Please don't cry. Pretty girls like you should never cry, remember?" He said smiling his famous lopsided grin.

"But-But- It's my fault… I should hav-"

"Stop it Mercedes. Baby, it didn't matter what you did, I wasn't going to let some Dick head call our child any names."

"You could get in a lot of trouble Sammy." She said looking deep in his eyes.

"I don't care. It was worth it. I love our baby, but most of all I love you." He said bringing her close again, pressing his lips to hers. This time it wasn't so sweet

Mercedes could feel how much he wanted her through the kiss, and she couldn't shake the need for him. Her hands were now locked tightly around his neck, as she pushed closer to him. Sam could feel her baby bump, which cause the corners of his mouth to rise. He knew this was the place he would always feel at home.

Mrs. Jones had been standing in the door way watching the two interact. But while the two kissed she felt like she was spying on a beautiful moment. She quickly walked away with a smile on her face, to call her husband and tell him what had happened.

….

Later that night Mrs. Jones, Mikey, Olivia, Mercedes, and Sam sat at the dinner table when Mr. Jones franticly entered the house. "Mercedes? Sam?" He yelled his voice was panicked. Mercedes jumped up from her chair and engulfed her dad in a hug, as Mr. Jones let out a huge sigh. "Are you ok? You're not hurt? Your mama called me and told me everything." Mr. Jones raised his head and looked around the table before finding the face he was searching for.

"Sam. I need to talk to you." He said exiting the room. Sam's body almost shut down. Mr. Jones had barley said a word to him since the day he moved in. Sam knew that he lost the man's trust when he got his 17 year old daughter pregnant, but he thought he could earn it back…somehow.

Slowly Sam rose from the chair and walked in the direction Mr. Jones had just left.

"Mama, why does Daddy need to talk to Sam?" Mercedes asked beginning to worry.

In Mr. Jones's home office Sam found him in front of his desk, pacing back and forth, just like Mercedes did when she was nervous.

When Mr. Jones's face snapped up, Sam slowly entered, "Mr. Jones, Sir I'm so sor-" But the teen was cut off, by the large set of arms that engulfed his body. Sam hugged him back with just as much force. Before the older man pulled away, and motioned for the boy to take a seat.

"Sam. I know I've been cold to you since you moved in. But you have to understand my reasoning as a father."

"I do sir."

"But when your 17 year old baby girl says she's pregnant, you can't help but resent the man who partially cause it. I know you THOUGHT you love my daughter, but I wasn't sure if it was real… until tonight." Mr. Jones finally sat down next to the him.

"What you did Sam. You showed me how far you are willing to go to protect my baby girl. All I ever wanted was for her to find someone that was going to protect her, and love her unconditionally, and I can finally see you are that man."

Sam was speechless, "Th…Thank you…Sir." He stumbled out.

Mr. Jones just laughed at the young man's confused expression, and clasped a hand around his shoulder. "Come on son; let's not keep our family waiting. These Jones women aren't patient… You'll find out." Sam couldn't help the huge smile on his face when he returned to the table.

Mercedes concerned face melted as she saw the two men turn the corner.

Over the course of dinner everybody listened to Sam's animated reenactment of the fight laughing uncontrollably except for little Olivia. When Sam saw her confused face sitting next to him he stopped right in the middle of the part where he "threw" Shane across the room.

"What's the matter 'Livi?" He asked, while everybody's eyes shifted to look at her.

"… So you're like a superhero? Are you like Green Lantern?" She asked.

Everybody laughed, but Sam who just smiled. AS he leaned down close to her he said in his best Ryan Reynolds voice "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power - Green Lantern's light!" Sam opened his eyes wide so the little girl could see the piercing green.

'Livi's mouth dropped almost to the floor "I knew you were a superhero. But don't worry…" The little girl leaned in a little closer to whisper in his ear "I promise I won't tell anyone."

Everybody was still laughing when Mercedes spoke through it "'Livi, Sam is not a superhero."

Olivia just smiled at her big sister, and then turned to Sam who gave her a small wink, which she returned. She knew Sam was a superhero, and she promised herself she would never tell a soul.

How you liked it! I'll try and post soon. Please Review! :)


	4. Boy Or Girl

**Disclaimer**: Don't own glee.

**Hey everybody Thanks for the reviews! They make my days So here is the next chapter, Hope ya'll like it! Please READ AND REVIEW!**

**Boy or Girl**

"And what's your name?" Asked the women dressed in pink scrubs sitting at the reception desk.

Mercedes didn't say anything. At the moment her mind wasn't in the right place. She wished Sam didn't have to work. She wished her parents didn't have to work. But she was so thankful Quinn was by her side. But the soon to be mom could not shake the feeling that someone was missing. She knew Kurt should be standing right behind her next to Quinn; the only problem was she didn't know if he would ever talk to her again, especially after how she treated him today.

_The last bell had rung for the end of classes…_

Sam was walking Mercedes to her car before he had to run to the gym to get ready for football practice. "Mercedes are you sure you're going to be ok? You know I want nothing more than to be there with you at the doctor's appointment right?" Sam asked reaching her car and opening the door for her to climb in.

Luckily Mr. Jones had been able to get Sam out of trouble, and the bruises on his face and body were healing nice. All he had left to show the fight was, His black and blue eye, and the scratch under his left ear had left a scar. But Mercedes liked the scar; it reminded her everyday how much Sam loved her and their baby.

Mercedes had a small smile on her face, 'This poor boy has been saying this all day.' She thought to herself, before climbing in. Sam shut the door and waited for Mercedes to roll down her window. When she didn't Sam knocked gently "Are you going to roll it down woman?" He asked in an anxious tone.

"Mayybe…"

Sam put his face on the glass and puffed until there was enough steam for him to write 'PLEASE' in capital letters on the window.

"You know Sam it is backwards to me right?" She laughed.

"Dang it! Come on Mercy, I have to get to practice!" He wined.

"Ok then go." She knew Sam wouldn't leave without a good bye kiss, and she knew she was probably going to make him late but she had to wait a few more minutes for Quinn to get done with a test, and she liked messing with him.

Sam just glared down at her, "Fine!" He yelled in a fake mad tone before he turned to walk away.

"I mean it Cedes! I'm leaving…"

Mercedes was bursting with laugher at how slowly he was walking away. When she could finally control herself she heard Quinn next to the car.

"Are you going to let me in?" She asked

"Sorry." Mercedes unlocked the door and Quinn climbed in. Suddenly Mercedes felt her door open quickly, and a set of lips were crushed to her own. Soft but Firm. But just as quickly they were gone and her door was shut.

"HA! VICTORY!" He yelled running towards the school. Mercedes and Quinn laughed at his antics and were about to drive away when they saw Kurt approaching Mercedes's car. He didn't look like the same Kurt anymore. He looked thinner, if that was possible, his hair was a mess, and his eyes were swollen and red. And worst of all his outfit was didn't match.

Mercedes and Quinn both got out and stood by the car until Kurt finally reached Mercedes.

"Umm Hi…" He said finally looking up.

"What do you want Kurt?" Quinn asked in her Queen Bee tone.

"Quinn I got it. Kurt what do you want?"

"I….I'm so, so sorry Mercedes." His eyes were filled with tears that threatened to fall. "I just needed time to comprehend what had happened. I just didn't want it to be true."

"YOU needed time? Are you kidding me? While everybody was thinking I was a slut you don't think I wished it had never happened? While you and Rachel were talking about your dreams for the future, you don't think I was thinking about how mine would never come true? You were my best friend Kurt I thought if anybody was going to accept me it was going to be you, and when you said those hurtful words…"

"I know but you have to know I didn't mean them, I was just angry." He pleaded "I didn't understand why you didn't tell me first."

Mercedes laughed in an angry manner "You have got to be kidding! You really think I would tell you first? You have barley said two words to me all year, even BEFORE you knew I was pregnant! You replaced me with Miss 'I sing like angels' Berry!"

The young teen's tears were streaming down his face. He knew she was right "But Rachel isn't my best friend it's always been-"

Mercedes threw her head back in an exaggerated laugh "OH PLEASE! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE SAY ME! If you weren't with Rachel you were with Blaine! I was never even on your little radar!"

"Mercy-"

"Don't call me that! Only my Friends can call me that. And you Kurt…you're dead to me." Mercedes got into the car, with Quinn quickly following suit. She knew she didn't mean it, but she wanted him to hurt, just as badly as she has been.

The silver vehicle sped away leaving a very distraught Kurt in the parking lot, stunned.

_Back to the present…_

Mercedes and Quinn were sitting in room 201 in the doctor's office waiting to for the doctor.

Today should have been a happy day. They were going to find out the sex of the baby. But it was not even close.

"Why didn't I just forgive him?" Mercedes said to herself, fighting back the tears. Quinn grabbed her hand.

"Cedes, don't think about Kurt right now. You're going to find out if you are having a girl or a boy, this should be a happy time."

"You're right… Thanks for coming with me." The two friends hugged each other until Dr. Linda came in.

Mercedes's doctor was the same one that had delivered her 17 years ago. Her light brown hair had since turned grey, but her face looked surprisingly young.

The woman set up the equipment and began. "How have you been feeling?"

"Um… good."

Dr. Linda didn't take her eyes off the monitor, as she analyzed the baby. "No more morning sickness?"

"No ma'am."

The woman finally stopped and looked at Mercedes. "Are you ready to find out the sex of your baby?"

Mercedes looked at Quinn, who gave her an encouraging smile, and griped a little tighter on her hand.

"I think so."

"Well there is the head, the hands, the feet, the heart beat is strong, the ears are forming nicely the baby will be able to hear your voices soon. All in all… So far you have a very healthy baby boy."

The smile on Mercedes's and Quinn's faces could wrap around the world. The pregnant teen felt nothing but love as she gazed down at her swollen belly. "Hi baby boy." She whispered.

The two left the Doctor's office with smiles on their faces. Mercedes brought Quinn home then continued on to her own. Pulling up into the cement driveway she saw Kurt sitting on her porch. Mercedes hesitated a moment before exiting and heading over to her former friend.

"Mercedes please forgive me!" He wined looking into his friend's eyes. When she reached him she didn't say anything. Looking deep into his eyes she looked to see if he was truly sorry. Once she was sure, she didn't even think twice. Mercedes wrapped her arms around Kurt tightly, and Kurt let out the breath he didn't realized he had been holding.

"I'm sorry to Kurt." She whispered into his shoulder.

"Don't you ever be sorry, you had every right to yell at me! But dang you gave me a scare when I came here and you weren't here." He laughed.

"I had a doctor's appointment." Mercedes pulled back a little and looked at Kurt. "I'm having a boy."

Kurt smiled and hugged her close "Please, oh please for the love of everything thing holy… Don't let Sam name him after some character from Avatar." The two laughed and walked inside the house with arms linked. Mercedes could not have been happier that Kurt was back by her side.

**Hope you liked it. Next chapter is Sam and the family finding out the sex of the baby Pure fluff. On a related note: Sorry if you think the story it too fluffy, but I do love the fluff ! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Alfie

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee, Superman, or Starwars, or Avatar, or a lot of things.

**Sorry everybody for making you wait so long, but I'm finally on break and will be able to write a lot more now! YAYAYAYAY! I also had a writer's block, but don't worry it was cured with that last episode. WHO LOVED IT? I DID! I'M SO HAPPY SAM IS BACK! AND WANTS TO FIGHT FOR MERCEDES! How did ya'll like the last episode? Please Read and Review my story.**

**Alfie**

Sam laid his head on the plaid pillow in his room. Mercedes had just told him they were having a baby boy.

Of course he acted like it was the best news he had heard in front of Mercedes and the family, but horrible visions started passing through his mind.

A little toddler sitting in a high chair waiting for someone to feed him. When Sam looked around nobody was there to give the kid his bottle. Then it hit him, he was the one responsible for feeding that little baby. It was his job to keep him alive, and safe.

His son looking up to him, the way Sam looked up to his father. If it was a girl she would look up to Mercedes, but a boy…? 'What if I don't have all the answers to his questions? What if he hates me?' He thought.

He had a fear of not being able to provide for his family. He didn't want his son to have to grow up sooner than a normal kid. He didn't want to have nothing under the Christmas tree, come winter. But most importantly he didn't want him ever to live in a motel.

As Sam curled up under his covers he slowly drifted to sleep with his mind running.

When Sam opened his eyes he was no longer in his bed. Instead he was standing fully clothed in his dark blue shirt, and black shorts. 'How did I get here?' he thought to himself looking down at the grass under his bare feet.

"Dad! Come on throw the ball!" Sam's head shot up to see a blurred figure standing a few yards away.

Suddenly Sam noticed his old football in his hands. "Umm… How did I get here? And, do I know you?" Sam asked.

"Is that another one of your jokes Dad?" The little boy asked in a tone that resembled Mercedes.

"Umm… Did you just call me Dad?" Sam asked dumbfounded.

The little figure just laughed "Come on, I wanna play catch before my favorite movie comes on!"

Sam was so confused. "What?"

"UGH, I have a tight schedule here. This morning Mama made me toast to charge up for the day. Then Aunty Quinn brought baby Cedes by. Then my schedule says 'play catch with Daddy'. Then go and watch the Star Wars marathon."

Quickly Sam marched toward the kid once and for all, and his breath hitched in his lungs. The boy's piercing green eyes peeked out under his dark brown curls. His caramel skin shinned in the light making him glow. His nose was pointed and soft. But what finally made Sam believe him was his mouth. The soft plump lips looked just like his own, as they smiled HIS famous half smile. He looked just like Sam did when he was his age, except with lighter skin, and blond hair.

"Dad you ok?" He asked in a sweet voice.

"What is happening? I feel like I've been taken to Krypton." Sam said still looking at the boy's face.

"Dad… Remember the planet Krypton was destroyed, that's why Superman was sent to planet earth…Duh." The little boy laughed "Come on, we wasted all our time for catch the movie is going to be on in a little bit."

The little boy took Sam's hand and led him towards a small one story blue house, but not before he noticed the avatar watched that was wrapped around his little wrist. 'This is definitely my kid' he thought proudly, as he allowed himself to be led inside.

The house seemed to be bigger on the inside then on the out, but Sam let it slide.

"There are my boys. Just in time for the movie marathon." Mercedes came from around the corner looking the same as she did the last time Sam had seen her. With her zebra print jacket, and her black maternity pants.

"Mercedes what is going on?" Sam asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Last time I saw you, you were pregnant with him… you hadn't had him yet!" Sam said with a dry laugh.

"Mama. I think Daddy is going a little crazy."

"Sam, Alfie was born 5 years ago… Are you feeling ok?" She asked putting a soft, warm hand on his forehead.

"Yeah… I just… I must have had a weird dream." He said before giving Mercedes a kiss, and finally allowing the little boy to pull him to the living room.

Sam sat on the large sofa as Alfie gathered the remote control and a large bowl of popcorn before he ran to Sam and snuggled into his side. Quickly the kid turned to the syfy station, and up popped the movie.

For some reason Sam didn't remember anything about this boy. "So what is Alfie short for?" He asked while wrapping his arms around his son.

"Alfred." He said, a little distracted by the movie.

Sam laughed while twirling his fingers in the boy's curls, "My PePa's name is Alfred."

"I know Daddy, Great-PePa tells me that every time he comes over."

"So I guess we didn't name you after Avatar then." Sam couldn't help but feel a little defeated.

However, those big green eyes shot up at him before he could get to down. "You wanted to name me after a character in Avatar?"

"Oe neu ne peyral nga jake.( I wanted to name you Jake.)" Sam said without thinking in Navi.

"Kea muiä (No Fair). I wish you would have." Alfie said.

Sam laughed and only hugged him tighter. 'I could get used to this.' He thought while watching the movie.

"I love you daddy." Little Alfie said looking up at his father through thick curls and a wide smile.

Sam's heart had never felt so full. How could someone so small make him feel so big and important? He couldn't believe he had ever been nervous, his son was amazing.

Sam bent down to kiss the top of his son's head. But right before he made contact Sam opened his eyes to be greeted by a dark familiar room.

'It was a dream?' Sam thought almost in tears. He tried to shut his eyes to will himself to sleep, but it was no use. Tears started to run down his face as he sat up before walking quietly out of his room.

He crept his way to the last door on the left, covered in Aretha Franklin posters. Slowly he opened the door and walked inside to see a sleeping Mercedes.

She looked so peaceful just lying there, while her purple blanket had fallen down to her waist revealing her baby bump.

Sam pulled over a chair and sat. With one hand on her stomach Sam spoke, "Hey Alfie… I love you too." The teen brought his soft lips to the bump and felt a kick in response.

"He likes your voice." Mercedes grumbled with a smile on her face.

Sam laughed a little before looking up into her eyes "I think I have a name… And it isn't from Avatar."

"What?"

Sam smiled at her stomach "What about…Alfred."

"Where did you get it?" Mercedes said sitting up a little to rest on her elbows.

"It's my PePa's name. I think it would fit our son."

"I love it." Mercedes said. Gently she placed her hands on top of Sam's on her belly "What do you think about Alfred?"

Sam placed his ear to her stomach and felt a small kick to his face "He likes it."

Sam and Mercedes smiled at each other before Sam climbed in bed next her above the covers. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and fell asleep dreaming of Alfie.

**Sorry for the quality, but I got so excited I had to just write it down and post it! I hope you all liked it! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	6. Ebony and Ivory Part 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee Or any football team.

**HEY EVERYBODY! I'm so excited for the MJ episode! I've been reading on Tumblr that it's gonna be amazing! If you wanna follow me I'm Samcedes=Love ! **

**Well I hope you all had a great holiday break, any cool presents out there! I asked Santa for a team Samcedes t-shirt… But I didn't get it . So here we go! New chapter, Key plot shift soon to come. Please READ AND REVIEW! This is PART 1, Part 2 will be up later tonight! **

**Note:**** the beginning of the story in italics is the result of What happens starting at the end of part two. **

**Ebony and Ivory: Part 1**

_Sam paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room, He couldn't sit still anymore. They told him to wait outside, but it was killing him. His fiancé and baby were in surgery, and there was nothing Sam could do._

_Kurt cried into Blaine's shoulder in the corner of the waiting room, and Brittany cradled a broken Santana. Artie stayed motionless in the corner next to a crying Puck being held by Lauren. Sugar sat twitting the matching necklaces that she had gotten for the trouble tones, as she said a silent prayer. While Mr. Shuster rubbed his forehead with worry. Mike and Tina stood hugging by the door crying into each other. _

_Quinn's eyes were red and swollen as her tears soaked into Rory's plaid shirt. _

"_I could have stopped this." Sam said still pacing in the waiting room, his eyes were now stained with the red color from the hard cries but his they were dry. He had cried away all his tears._

"_Sam this isn't your fault." Quinn said standing up to hug her friend. "This isn't your fault."_

_Sam hugged Quinn tight, and cried dryly into her shoulder. They had been in the waiting room for 6 hours, when Mr. and Mrs. Jones came running into the room, they had just left that night to visit Mercedes Grandma in the neighboring state, but just before they left the boarder they got Sam's call._

"_WHERE'S MY BABY?" Mrs. Jones yelled. "Sam what happened?" Sam felt himself drain as he saw little 'Livi and Mikey with eyes filled with worry and tears, and that's when he couldn't take it anymore. _

_Sam burst from the room, and ran out of the hospital, He stood outside the main doors before he clasped in front of them, and curled up into a ball with his arms wrapped around his body 'I can't lose her!' he thought to himself. 'I just can't! Lord please! Take me, PLEASE TAKE ME! Make sure she is alright! Make sure Alfie is alright!' Sam felt soft hands lift him to a standing position as Mr. Jones threw his arms around the weeping teen. _

"_I can't lose her. I don't want to live without her!" Sam yelled into the strong shoulder. _

"_She'll be alright… She's strong Sam…Mercedes is a fighter."_

**3 days before…**

Sam sat in the class room waiting for glee to start when his best friend Rory came up to sit next to him. "Hey Sam. So how was your break?" He asked while sitting down into the chair next to him.

"It was good. Gotta' go home to visit my family. How about you?" Sam asked a little irritated that his friend took Mercedes's seat. If it had been anyone else he would have told them to move, but for his Best Man he let it slide.

"Well you know… My mom ended up coming to visit so it was good. I got a new job over the break working as a leprechaun in the mall. I think they mostly gave it to me because of my accent, but…" He said shrugging his shoulders.

Mike and Tina entered the class room hand in hand like always followed by Rachel who was talking up Finn's ear.

"That's great but what do you need a job for?" Sam asked a little confused at his friend.

Rory scanned the room for a moment before leaning over to whisper into Sam's ear. "Well… I kind of like this girl. She is really nice, and has the most amazing voice I think I've ever heard." Sam could hear the smile that had crept up on his friend's face.

When Rory leaded away to sit straight in his seat again Sam slapped a heavy hand on his shoulder "That's great man! Who is it? Is she in the club?"

Rory laughed a little before his head was raised by the sweet laugh he longed to hear. Sam followed his gaze, and anger seemed to boil inside his body.

Entering the room was Mercedes who was looking at a wedding magazine laughing at all the horrible dresses her mom had circled. "Look at that one! I would look like a puff ball!" Mercedes laughed.

"Why the crap are you staring at my girl dude?" Sam asked in an angry whisper, with the vain in his neck popping out.

Rory's eyes finally left the girl he was staring at to look at a very mad Sam. "No! Not Mercedes. Quinn." He said quietly.

Sam hadn't even notice Quinn enter with Mercedes which kind of made him wonder what else he missed when his girl was around. But with a little laugh Sam punched Rory on the arm. "Good for you man!"

"Good for what?" A female voice asked from below them.

"Hey Quinn." Rory said trying to hide the fact that he said her name in a light and fluffy way, making her laugh.

"I was just saying… it was… GOOD for Rory that… that… he had a great winter break." Sam was so proud of himself for coming up with the lie, but when he looked over to Mercedes she knew he was fibbing. Instantly he shot her a wink telling her 'We'll talk later.'

"That's great Rory!" Quinn said before going to sit in front of them with Mercedes, still looking at the magazine, while Sam averted his eyes to make sure he didn't ruin the surprise.

"STEVIE!" Mr. Shuster yelled as he wrote swiftly across the white board, with his felt marker.

"My brother is not in Lima anymore Mr. Shue."

"No, Sam. Stevie Wonder!"

"AWOO!" Yelled Artie as he high fived a giggling Mercedes next to him.

"I'm so ready for some Stevie!" Sam said pumping his fist in the air. Recently he had been getting into Stevie Wonder because he was the only musician Mr. Jones liked to listen too.

"I have a problem with this!" Rachel said while raising her hand. "Mr. Wonder's music is not suitable to my natural voice so I think we should do Barbra inst-"

Santana behind her rolled her eyes heavily "Nobody cares about your opinion Hobbit, ok? So shut your pouty little lips, and dry your watery man eyes 'cause yous know I'm gonna stop your a-"

"Santana!" Mr. Shuster yelled shutting up the feisty Latina. Everybody was trying to cover their mouths as Rachel crossed her arms and puffed out loud before sitting back in her chair.

"And this is not a solo Santana so you won't be the only winner. That's right everybody; DUETS!"

"Mr. Shue, we do that every year can't we do something else?" Finn whined, before he yelped in pain when a soft slap came across the back of his head.

"Shut-up Ogre! Some of us loves us our duets! You remember Wheeze's and my duet last year." Santana air high fived Mercedes before continuing "I'm obviously the best singer we've got in this joint and with my girl Brit to help me out yous all going down!"

"Santana you don't get to pick partners."

"WHAT?" Everybody yelled before complaints were thrown every which way at Mr. Shue.

"But I want to sing with Tina!" Mike complained.

"Why can't I sing with Artie?" Sugar whined, surprising Artie as he looked around to make sure he wasn't the only one that heard her.

"I haven't gotten to sing with Mercedes once! ONCE I TELL YOU! And she's carrying my BABY for goodness sakes! If that doesn't guarantee you a duet partner I don't know what does!" Sam yelled while throwing his head back against the wall.

"Alright!" Mr. Shue yelled over them all; pulling out a green hat with little folded pieces of paper on them "That's enough! The prize is a dinner for four at breadsticks. I have all the boy on little pieces of paper, and the girls will come up here and draw the names out."

One by one the girls went up to pick, first being Santana. Her hand twirled the papers around in the hat before she pulled out the first name. "Artie." She said with surprising cheer "Alright, Wheels has got some soul we going to stomp all of ya'll."

"Truth!" Artie added high fiving Santana on her way back to sit down.

"Alright Brittany." Doing the same as Santana, Brittany chose.

"Finn."

"This should be interesting" Finn grumbled earning him another slap from Santana.

With wide eyes Brittany walked back to her seat next to Santana before leaning in and whispering "Santana will he really eat all of my unicorns? 'Cause Lord Tubbington needs to eat one a night to sleep."

"Sugar you next." Mr. Schuster said

"Michael Chang." She said.

"Tina?" Tina picked from the hat.

"Noah." She said softly, wishing she had better luck.

"Come on Mr. Schue, call me Puck. Please… I hate when my peeps call me Noah." He complained.

"Lauren you're up next!"

"Kurt. Hummel." She breathed out while staring at a wide eyed Kurt.

Mercedes stepped up to the hat, while Sam crossed his fingers tight. She twirled her hand around in the hat, before pulling out the name . "Mr. Blaine Anderson." She smiled.

"Dang it." Sam whispered under his breath, while Blaine clapped and patted the seat next to him so they could start talking about songs.

Rory was almost jumping out of his seat; his eyes were closed so tight hoping that she would draw out his name. But his friend next to him was hoping the same thing.

'Dear Lord, please don't make me partnered with Rachel.' Sam thought to himself.

Quinn approached the hat gently and reached in to pick out one of the two remaining pieces. Slowly unfolding it, a smile grew that she quickly tried to hide as she read the name "Rory." She said looking up at now smiling Irish lad in his seat.

"No!" Sam cried out.

"Tough break Trouty." Santana said genuinely.

"Rachel that leaves you and Sam. Is everybody ok with your selections?" Mr. Schuster asked, but with a mixture of Yes's and No's he decided to ignore it and move on with the lesson.

At the end of class the group headed out to their cars to end the school day. Sam walked hand in hand with Mercedes while Blaine talked off her ear off on their way to his green truck.

"So Mercedes are you free to practice tonight?" Blaine asked happily.

"You're so lucky, you two are partners." Kurt said "I'm scared Lauren is going to rip my head off if we don't win."

"Don't worry, I won't let her touch a pretty little hair on your head, honey." Blaine said kissing Kurt on their intertwined hands.

"You two are so cute. But yeah I'm free. Quinn is coming over to help me pick out a wedding dress. But if you wouldn't mind just waiting around till we're done you BOTH can come over now. Besides, I will need your fashion advice too Kurt." Mercedes said looking at a tearful Kurt who had stopped walking.

"You want me to help pick out your dress." He said softly with little tears falling down his porcelain face.

Mercedes released Sam's hand and walked over to hug Kurt tight "Of course I want your help. I'm going to need my Brides' Man to help me with the planning."

Quickly Kurt pulled back to look her with disbelieving eyes "You mean it? You want me to be a Brides' maid?"

Mercedes laughed before pulling him in again "Of course, Quinn is my Maid of Honor, but I need my Male of Honor too."

After a few more seconds of the hug, Sam got a little jealous and pulled lightly at Mercedes's arm "Come on! The game is going to be on and your dad, 'Livi, Mikey and I have a date with that T.V. And I'm so happy that you guys are all ok with your parings but maybe you all have forgotten but I'm partnered with RACHEL! Get this, she told me I had to constantly be putting chap stick on my lips because she doesn't want my voice to come out choppy…" With that everybody got into their cars and headed for the Jones house.

When Sam and Mercedes pulled up Quinn's car was already parked in the driveway. Quickly Sam unbuckled his seat belt and ran over to open the door for Mercedes.

The one thing about being pregnant that Mercedes hated the most was the fact that she had to rely on Sam for almost everything. She needed his help getting out of bed, She needs his help getting her shoes on, she needed his help getting out of the car, and she needed his help to get her up the stairs. It was such a pain!

"You alright?" Sam asked softly as he grabbed her hand and upper arm gently to guide her out of the passenger seat.

"I'm good Sammy." She said with a small giggle.

"I love when you call me Sammy." The blond said while giving a quick kiss to Mercedes's cheek.

Sam heard a heavy sigh from behind them and got a little smile when he heard Quinn's whinny voice "Oh my gosh! We get it! You two are in LUB, you don't need to rub it down our throats! Sam you get in there, Papa Jones says if you miss the second quarter you'll be in big trouble."

"IT'S IN THE SECOND QUARTER ALREADY?"

Mercedes and Quinn laughed at the genuine fear that crossed Sam face, like his life was on the line "Yeah you better get in there, I'll help Mercy."

Without a second thought Sam was inside the house rooting on his Tennessee Titians, who were down by 7.

Mercedes and Quinn finally got to the stairs when Kurt and Blaine pulled up. Mercedes waved them inside, and entered the house to an amusing scene.

Mikey was laid out on the floor, with his hand pounding his forehead. Mr. Jones was leaned forward with his head between his knees while bagging the back of his head. But the best part was Sam and Olivia running in circles waving their Tennessee Titians jerseys in the air, doing a little dance.

"I take it the Titians just scored." Quinn said holding back the tears as she laughed.

"I would say so!"

**3 hours later…**

Dinner was set and Kurt and Blaine had gone home. Mercedes was happy that she and Blaine decided on a song to sing, but she was so nervous. She had never sung to Sam before. It turned out great to have Kurt over because not only did they pick out her wedding dress they also picked out the bride's maid dresses and the groom's men tux.

The dinner table was a mixture of emotions; Quinn, Mercedes, and Mrs. Jones were talking about the wedding plans, while Mr. Jones and Mikey happily talked about the football game. Let's just say Sam and Olivia were quieter than they ever had been.

"Man in the second quarter I thought ya'll had us." Mr. Jones laughed.

"But I guess them Titians just weren't good enough to beat us Browns! Maybe you should side with us next time 'Livi? Cause apparently Sam doesn't know a good football team when he sees one!" Mikey said while looking at Olivia. But quickly he knew he had made a mistake when the little girl's head snapped up.

Her little brown eyes burned with furry at her brother, and her hair fell in front of her delicate face "What did you say?"

Suddenly the table got quiet and everybody looked from little Jones, too little Jones. "Nothing…" Mikey said trying to cover up his mistake.

"Did you just make fun of _MY_ Sammy, _AND_ my Titians?" Olivia asked.

"…no…"

Mercedes looked at Quinn, who had her eyes shut tight trying not to laugh. Then she looked to her Mother who was doing the same. Then down to her Dad whose mouth was hanging in an "oohhh" manner at his son's mistake. Then finally to Sam who sat there smiling proudly like he had created an evil little Titians fan.

"Yes you did. And now I'm going to get pay back Mikey. You won't know when and you won't know where but I will get you back." Then suddenly Olivia brought her face back to her happy self and asked for Mercedes to pass the broccoli as if nothing had happened.

Everybody erupted in laughter, but a proud Sam, a confused Mercedes, and a terrified Mikey.

**Well? What did ya think? Really hope you liked it, I'm editing the 2****nd**** part so just hold tight! PLEASE review! They make my YEAR!**


	7. Ebony and Ivory Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee, or any Stevie Wonder songs.

**So some stuff is about to go down in this part! Hope you all ready for it! By the way if you're a super Rachel Fan… beware… This isn't how I potray her but I needed a "Bad Guy" for the story:/ Sorry, and if enough people want it changed to somebody else just let me know:)**

**Ebony and Ivory: Part 2**

Sam couldn't believe his luck as he drove into the driveway of one Rachel Berry, who stood in the doorway waiting for him to enter.

"Dear Lord, Give me strength." He whispered to himself before exiting the vehicle and slowly shutting the door. A buzz came from his pocket, and without hesitation he quickly grabbed it looking for anything to keep him from going into that house.

A smile crossed his face when he saw the message: **Good luck Sammy, just think it's only two hours, then your back home with Alfie and me! 3 XOXOXO…XXXXXX ;)**

He sent a message back and walked up to the Berry house:** Hopefully I make it out alive! No "OOO (Hugs)" Just XXXXXX(Heavy make out session when I get done) 3 ;) I'll text u when I'm leavin'!**

"Hey Sam! Come on in. I've picked out the perfect song for us to sing to each other- I mean to Mercedes and Finn." Rachel swooped her arm into Sam's and walked him inside.

"Rachel Poo, is that your boyfriend I hear?" Came a male voice that sounded kind of like Kurt. A dark skinned man turned the corner and came face to face with Sam. "Oh you're not Finn! What's your name? NO WAIT! Let me guess. Ok blond hair, blue eyes, muscular… Is this the Sam you're always telling me about Rachel?" Rachel blushed before laughing nervously.

"Daddy… But yes this is Sam. We have a project for glee and we are partners so we'll be in my room if you need us!" Sam was practically be dragged up the stairs as his finger nails dug into the wooden banister. "Come on Sammy!"

'This is going to be a long two hours.'

**Over at Brittany's house where Rory lives…**

Rory stood in front of the mirror putting gel into his hair, trying to make his cowlick go down, but it was no use. He had almost used the whole bottle and now he looked more like an Irish Alfalfa, with the cowlick sticking straight into the air.

*DingDONG* Came from the bell, and instantly everything left Rory's mind and was replaced by the sweet face of his duet partner. Quickly he ran down the stairs and straight for the door. And with a hesitation he opened the door to reveal Quinn in a dark blue sundress, and light white jacket over top.

"Hey Quinn." He said in the same dreamy tone.

"Ummm.. What happened to your hair Rory?"

Panic washed over him, as his face turned a beat red "I was trying to get my cow lick down but apparently it didn't work."

"I like your cow lick." Quinn said shyly with her eyes pointed at the ground.

"You do?" Rory asked just as quietly.

"Yeah. Ummm… Are you going to let me in? It's kind of cold out here."

"OH MY LAND! Of course come on in!"

Taking Quinn's jacket Rory lead her to the living room where they mapped out their song.

**The next day at glee club…**

Sam couldn't get what happened yesterday out of him mind. 'How could she miss interpreter that?' He thought to himself, before he looked up to see Rachel coming in with a seductive smile pointed at Sam.

Quickly he moved his chair closer to Mercedes and wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other to rest a hand on her stomach. "What are you doing?" Mercedes giggled as Sam hunched over her protectively.

But Sam didn't answer and that's when Mercedes's smile left her face to be replaced by worry. "Sammy? Are you ok?" Sam didn't answer again; instead he glared at Rachel as she took her seat next to Finn.

"Sam?" Mercedes asked again, seeing the glare on his face pointed towards Rachel.

"What?" Sam finally responded "I'm fine. Sorry."

Mercedes was about to ask why he was glaring at Rachel, but Mr. Shuster had to walk in and start talking.

"So who wants to go first?"

Artie and Santana volunteered as they got to the front of the classroom. "Everybody I hope you brought your pens and papers 'cause Artie and are about to school you."

With a snap of her finger the invisible band sprung to life as the two sung an exact remake of "Signed, Sealed, Delivered".

Next up Sugar and Mike sang "For Once in My Life" which wasn't bad, as Mike used everything he had to sing to Tina.

Next Kurt and Lauren sung a mash-up between "Sir Duke and Higher Ground", that was slowed and an octave higher for Kurt and lower for Lauren.

Finn and Brittany couldn't decide on a song so they got an extension, as Brittany was still set on singing Stevie Wonder's "Happy Birthday" song for Martin Luther King, for it was Santana's birthday soon.

Tina and Puck sung to Mike and Lauren "I Just Called to Say I Love You", to the melody of Puck's guitar.

Then two red faced teens walked to the front of the class and stared at each other forgetting everybody else in the room as they song "My Cherie Amour". At the end there was an awkward silence before Quinn and Rory finally broke their eye contact and everybody launched into applauds, except for Finn who looked on angrily.

Next up Blaine and Mercedes took center stage, "So Mercedes and I picked our song because we believe in every lyric, and we dedicate the song to Kurt and Sam."

Mercedes smiled up at Sam as he looked happily down at his girl, and Kurt looked lovingly at Blaine.

**Blaine:**

**You Are The Sunshine Of My Life  
>That's Why I'll Always Stay Around<br>You Are The Apple Of My Eye  
>Forever You'll Stay In My Heart<strong>

_Blaine walked over to Kurt and took his hand and kissed it quickly before starting the next verse.  
><em>

**I Feel Like This Is The Beginning  
>Though I've Loved You For A Million Years<br>And If I Thought Our Love Was Ending  
>I'd Find Myself Drowning In My Own Tears<strong>

_Mercedes looked straight at Sam with one hand covering her stomach with a huge smile on her face._

Mercedes:

You Are The Sunshine Of My Life  
>That's Why I'll Always Stay Around<br>You Are The Apple Of My Eye  
>Forever You'll Stay In My Heart<p>

Sam couldn't believe how perfectly this song fit Mercedes's voice, but at the moment he knew he was bias.

You Must Have Known That I Was Lonely  
>Because You Came To My Rescue<br>And I Know That This Must Be Heaven  
>How Could So Much Love Be Inside Of You<p>

**You Are The Sunshine Of My Life**  
>That's Why I'll Always Stay Around<br>**You Are The Apple Of My Eye**  
>Forever You'll Stay In My Heart<p>

Before the music even died down Kurt and Sam were out of their seats and hugging their partners.

"That was beautiful Cedes. I love you soo much! I don't even think you know." Sam kissed Mercedes gently just for a moment, trying his best to keep things PG… or at least PG 13.

"OK we get it!" Rachel blurted out, through the applause and the standing ovation. But when everybody stopped to look at her she realized her tone and quickly changed her attitude. "I'm mean… Sam and I have to go before class is over."

"NO! It's really ok! We really don't have to sing today." Sam said while helping Mercedes to her seat on the second row of the mini stage of chairs.

"Sam if you don't go you'll get a zero for the project." Mr. Shuster warned.

"I'm ok with that." Sam said with a little flutter in his heart at the hope that he didn't have to sing with Rachel… Especially that song…

"Sammy come on." Rachel pleaded while rubbing her hand gently on Sam's upper bicep. Quickly he took two steps away and agreed.

"Did you see that?" Mercedes asked Quinn, who was already popping her knuckles ready for a fight.

"Uh-hu… I'll step in for you if there's gonna be fight."

"Alright everybody since I can't sing Stevie Wonder because his tone is so far off we decided to do a duet from Stevie Wonder and Paul McCartney entitled "Ebony and Ivory". BUT in our case the Ebony stands for a poor muscular jock, Sam. And The Ivory is the young soon to be Broadway star, me. Two things that shouldn't mix but they do.

Sam's face was so red, that he could barely get his mind around the right chords to play on his guitar. Quinn and Mercedes looked at each other while everybody giggled at Rachel's speech, how two white kids could be Ebony and Ivory…

Rachel:

**Ebony And Ivory Live Together In Perfect Harmony  
>Side By Side On My Piano Keyboard, Oh Lord, Why Don't We?<br>We All Know That People Are The Same Where Ever We Go  
>There Is Good And Bad In Ev'ryone,<br>We Learn To Live, We Learn To Give  
>Each Other What We Need To Survive Together Alive. <strong>

_With a huge smile on her face Rachel sung happily never taking her eyes off of Sam, and touching him whenever she got close enough._**  
><strong>  
><strong>Ebony And Ivory Live Together In Perfect Harmony<strong>  
>Side By Side On My Piano Keyboard, Oh Lord Why Don't We?<br>**Ebony, Ivory Living In Perfect Harmony **  
>Ebony, Ivory, Ooh<p>

_Sam couldn't look at Mercedes. He was so embarrassed that he was singing this song with Rachel… RACHEL! He could bring himself to sing enthusiastically, or look at ANYBODY. So he just stood in place, moving away from Rachel whenever she got too close. _

Sam:

We All Know That People Are The Same Where Ever We Go  
>There Is Good And Bad In Ev'ryone,<br>We Learn To Live, We Learn To Give  
>Each Other What We Need To Survive Together Alive.<p>

Ebony And Ivory Live Together In Perfect Harmony  
>Side By Side On My Piano Keyboard, Oh Lord Why Don't We?<p>

Ebony, **Ivory Living** In Perfect Harmony

As the music faded Sam swore he could hear a pin drop from across the school. Nobody spoke for what seemed like an eternity before Santana broke the silence "Well Hobbit I think you've finally made it to your all-time low."

"Santana." Mr. Shuster warned.

"No Mr. Shue did you just hear the song they sung? Ebony and Ivory? How can you sing that when the singers are both IVORY! Dang, one of them has an Ebony baby mama, and Rachel thought it was appropriate to sing that song while whipping her little man hands all over Trouty!"

"I don't see the problem. Sam and I were just living through the song. I thought I explained this at the beginning. Sam and I are just meant to be-"

Sam was so angry he couldn't keep it in any longer "RACHEL I SAID NO TO YOU YESTERDAY! I SAID IT STRAIGH TO YOUR FACE! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? I ALREADY REJECTED YOU WHEN YOU TRIED TO KISS ME! WHAT MORE CAN I DO?"

Everybody gasped at Rachel before they started to shout and surround the teen.

"WHAT'S THAT MATTER WITH YOU?" One person yelled.

"DO YOU CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF?"

"Mr. Shuster, do something about this!" Tina yelled.

"Ok everybody sit down. Rachel, this is the lowest thing you have ever done. What were you thinking?" Mr. Shue asked in disbelief.

But Rachel just shrugged her shoulders "What? I don't see a problem… Sam was coming on to me."

"How was I coming onto you?" Sam asked with a small chuckle.

"You wanted to do a duet with me."

"IT. WAS. A. RANDOM. DRAW!"

"Or was it?" Rachel stepped close to Sam again and quickly crushed her lips to his. Sam pushed her away while everybody erupted again.

"OH HELL TO THE NOO!" Mercedes yelled as she began to stand and charge after Rachel. Everybody could see the disaster waiting to happen; everybody seemed to move in slow motion as Mercedes forgot about the step down and missed it. As she began to fall Sam lunged for her, but was only quick enough to catch her head as her back made hard contact with the ground.

Sam heard something crack and instantly he yell for Quinn to call 911.

As Mercedes laid there the last thing she remembered was Sam yelling her name as she could feel his wet tears dropping onto her face.

**Next chapter I'll tell ya'll what Rachel tried with Sam, and What Rory and Quinn did…. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**WHAT WILL HAPPPEN TO OUR MERCEDES?...**


	8. What is my Breaking Point

Disclaimer: I don't own glee, the Characters, or Gambit…

**BACK SO SOON? I know I got so into writing it today that I just couldn't go to sleep until I posted it. I have an exam tomorrow so I had to hurry it through but I hope you all still like it. And prepare yourself it is super-duper long (4,200 words). But I didn't want to do another two parter thing so I put it into one. Hope you all don't mine. I'm also going to apologize for the quality, and the spelling errors right now, because there are probably too many to count. Please READ AND REVIEW!**

**P.S. I put just a line where I was going to cut it and put into a different chapter so if you need a break just look for the line **

**What is my breaking point?**

Rachel dragged Sam into her room and shut the door behind them before locking it, and leaning against it with a smile on her face.

"Rachel? Why did you lock that door?" Sam began to back away as Rachel slowly approached him with her chest puffed out looking from it to Sam, to see if he notices.

Sam couldn't help but smile 'This girl is not trying to puff out her chest at me.'

"Sam stop staring!" Rachel said while smacking Sam on the shoulder playfully then running away from him giggling.

"What are you talking about Rachel?" Sam asked.

"You were so checking me!" Rachel laid down on her bed; on her side so her left leg was bent across the right, and her hand was supporting her head.

But Sam just laughed and sat down at Rachel's pink desk and pulled out a piece of paper "You're crazy. Can we just get started? I have a baby Mama waitin' for me at home."

"Ugh! Does he have to bring that up?" Rachel whined, before she caught that she didn't say that in her mind.

"Bring what up? Mercedes? Or that fact that she is carrying my baby?" Sam asked confused.

Rachel laughed nervously before standing up and walking over to Sam who had twirled the wheel-able chair around to face her.

"It was Nothing. But if you wanted to look I would have let you. You didn't need to try and hide it from me." She said batting her eye lashes.

"You understand that I'm engaged to Mercedes right? Like Mercedes?" Sam brought both hand over his pectorals and moved them in and out while wiggling his eyebrows and licking his lips, gesturing at how large Mercedes's chest is. "My FIANCE, who is carrying my baby. You really think I would want to check you out, when I got the hottest woman at home?" Sam chuckled a little before he began to turn the chair back around, until Rachel abruptly sat down on top of him, straddling his lap.

"Do you really think Mercedes is hotter then?" Without a seconds notice Rachel leaned in and tried to capture Sam's lips, but he was too fast for her.

Quickly Sam pushed her off making her tumble to the ground, and he quickly stood up with a confused and angry expression on his face "WHAT THE CRAP IS WRONG WITH YOU RACHEL?"

Rubbing her butt she got up and charged at Sam with her lips pecked out to kiss. But Sam stopped her with his hand in her face, until she gave up and back away.

"Rachel, why are you pulling this right now? Aren't you with Finn?" Sam was all the way to the door trying to find the lock with his hand while his back was toward it.

Rachel sat on the bed and pouted "Finn has been distance lately. I think he still like Quinn… And I thought since you are like one of the hottest guys in the school, what better way to get his attention then to start dating you?" The way she said it made Sam feel so uncomfortable. Like she was saying 'DUH, this makes perfect sense.'

"Rachel I think you need to get your head checked… Something isn't right up there." Finally he found the lock and quickly ran from the room.

"SAM WE HAVEN'T EVEN PRACTICED YET!" Rachel cried running after him.

Sam cursed himself under his breath, as he stopped on the stairs and looked up at Rachel. "Fine but we are working on it down here where YOUR dad will be."

"Fine." Rachel said defeated as they walked to the kitchen to sit at the counter where Mr. Berry was cutting onions.

"So… Umm… Well this is going to be really awkward now." Sam said quietly to himself "I want to sing 'Isn't She Lovely' But change all the 'she's too he's. I think it would mean a lot to Mercedes… and me." Sam knew it was a long shot to ask Rachel of all people to help him serenate his son and Mercedes, especially after what just happened but he had to try.

"I already had the song in mind." Rachel said dryly.

"What?"

"Well Stevie Wonder's music doesn't flow out of me well, but the Beatles do, and Paul McCartney and Stevie Wonder sung a song together-

"Oh dear Lord do not say the song that I'm thinking of…" Sam warned as he looked up towards the ceiling.

"Ebony and Ivory."

"You've got to be kidding me." Sam mumbled.

**At Rory's house…**

Rory stood in front of the mirror putting gel into his hair, trying to make his cowlick go down, but it was no use. He had almost used the whole bottle and now he looked more like an Irish Alfalfa, with the cowlick sticking straight into the air.

*DingDONG* Came from the bell, and instantly everything left Rory's mind and was replaced by the sweet face of his duet partner. Quickly he ran down the stairs and straight for the door. And with a hesitation he opened the door to reveal Quinn in a dark blue sundress, and light white jacket over top.

"Hey Quinn." He said in the same dreamy tone.

"Ummm.. What happened to your hair Rory?"

Panic washed over him, as his face turned a beat red "I was trying to get my cow lick down but apparently it didn't work."

"I like your cow lick." Quinn said shyly with her eyes pointed at the ground.

"You do?" Rory asked just as quietly.

"Yeah. Ummm… Are you going to let me in? It's kind of cold out here."

"OH MY LAND! Of course come on in!"

Taking Quinn's jacket Rory lead her to the living room where they mapped out their song.

"So I was thinkin' 'My Cherie Amour', I know it's a Spanish title and I'm Irish but I think we could pull it off. I mean you can sing anything, and make it sound good." Rory realized he was mumbling and quickly tried to go over what Sam had taught him about when the nerves kick in.

In his best Spoke voice he said "Please, Captain, not in front of the Klingons."

The two were silent for a moment, while Rory's face turned even brighter. 'I'll kill Sam for this.' He thought to himself before a small chuckle came from Quinn.

"Oh my Goodness, are you taking pointers from Sam? _Sam Evans?_ The man with the least bit of game in our whole school?" Quinn's little laugh made Rory smile like never before.

"Is that a bad thing?" Rory asked while laughing along with her.

"Rory, Sam's impressions I've only seen once actually work in getting a girl. I give him props on getting Mercedes but that's only because she is a close nerd just like Sam, not as bad but she knows her marvel. Sam's impressions never worked on me."

Rory hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her while she held her belly from the pain of laughing so hard. "We'll I've never had this big of a crush before, so I don't really know how to act." Suddenly everything became quiet, and Rory smacked a hand to his forehead. "I can't believe I just told you that. GEE, next thing you know I'm going to blurt out that I've never kissed anyone before!" Quinn knew Rory was oblivious to the fact that he had just told her what he didn't want her to know.

The room was so quiet until Quinn finally uttered something that Rory didn't catch. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you?"

"UGH! I said that I knew I was picking you." Quinn was twirling the silver ring she had on her right hand, which Rory had notice over the months of watching her, that she does it only when she is nervous.

"What do you mean you knew you were picking me?"

"I saw the names in the hat before I chose, but I didn't want to be partnered with Sam… I wanted to be partnered with you." Quinn rolled her eyes at herself.

Rory was trying to soak everything in but it wasn't registering "Wait why did you pick me?"

With another eye roll Quinn scooted closer on the couch, and put a hand on Rory's leg. Her nose was inches from his when she whispered "Because I wanted to do this." Quinn softly brought her lips up to meet Rory's, who tensed at the contacted, before settling in happily.

The kiss was awkward at first, and it was obvious that he had never kissed anyone before, but soon their lips moved on a rhythm that only they knew.

And when they finally broke apart, all they could mumble was "Wow." With their foreheads touching and their eyes only focused on each other.

**To the present…**

Sam burst from the room, and ran out of the hospital, He stood outside the main doors before he clasped in front of them, and curled up into a ball with his arms wrapped around his body 'I can't lose her!' he thought to himself. 'I just can't! Lord please! Take me, PLEASE TAKE ME! Make sure she is alright! Make sure Alfie is alright!' Sam felt soft hands lift him to a standing position as Mr. Jones threw his arms around the weeping teen.

"I can't lose her. I don't want to live without her!" Sam yelled into the strong shoulder.

"She'll be alright… She's strong Sam…Mercedes is a fighter."

Mr. Jones knew he had to be strong for his family, he couldn't show how scared or frighten he was about losing his baby girl, but he couldn't show it. He had to stay strong for ALL his family, including Sam.

"Are you ready to go back in?" Mr. Jones asked looking down at Sam and brushing a few tears away with a smooth hand.

Slowly Sam nodded his head up and down and stepped back from Mr. Jones. "Ok." He said as he followed the older man back in into the hospital.

Sam hesitantly opened the door to the waiting room and instantly Mrs. Jones was hugging him tight. They didn't say anything but knew nothing needed to be said; instead they just held each other, while crying into the other's shirt.

"Sammy?" Came a soft voice from his side.

Sam looked next to him to see Olivia with her head down playing with the hem of her shirt, while rocking back and forth. "Is Cedes going to be ok?"

When the little girl looked up the tears in her eyes began to fall heavily onto her delicate face. Those huge brown orbs looked to Sam to make everything right… But he couldn't.

Sam was about to speak when the door to the waiting room opened and an older man with a long white jacket, and blue scrubs walked in.

Simultaneously the poor doctor was surrounded by all the people in the waiting room, who all spoke:

"I swear if You didn't save her I'm gonna go all Liam Heights-"

"How did the surgery go?"

"Where is Mercedes?"

Sam's heart was beating loud as the doctor tried to calm everyone down. "Please!" He shouted while waving his arms.

And then softly Sam asked one simple question "Is she alive?" Everybody in the room went quiet, and looked at Sam. His eyes were red and wild, and they poured into the doctor.

With a big gulp Sam asked again. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to the question he asked, but he knew he needed to know.

"She is alive." The doctor said, and Sam sighed in relief until the doctor continued "But…"Suddenly the doctor stopped talking while looking around to everybody in the room before he stopped at Mr. Jones. "Are you Mercedes's father?"

"Yes." He said taking a step forward to stand next to Sam.

"Well, I'm really only allowed to tell this to her family." And everybody erupted.

"WE ARE HER FAMILY!"

"Their right. We're all family."

With a sigh the doctor continued "Fine… Mercedes is alive, but is still unresponsive. We don't know why exactly, but we are working on figuring out why-"

"What about Alfie?" Sam asked while his eyes got wet with a fresh batch of tears at the ready.

Suddenly the doctor pointed his head towards the ground and took a deep breath. His mouth opened, but then shut trying to think of the words to use.

Anger was boiling inside of Sam now; he knew he was about to burst "TELL ME! WHAT HAPPED WITH MY SON!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. His chest was heaving up and down, and his face was a deep red. His eyes were swollen and the vain in his neck popped out.

The doctor took a step back but Sam followed until Mr. Jones put a hand on his shoulder to hold him in place. "We had to deliver the baby, but he is premature, he runs the risk of catching pneumonia… His chances aren't good… I'm sorry…"

Suddenly Sam couldn't feel his legs, at any moment his whole world could be taken away from him. He thought he could hear his heart shatter into small bits, when his legs gave out underneath him.

In front of everybody Sam laid on the ground balled up, while holding his keens to his chest. Mr. Jones put a hand on his arm, only for Sam to smack it away. He didn't want anybody telling him everything was going to be alright. Obviously it wasn't. Quietly Mr. and Mrs. Jones ushered everybody out of the room as they looked down with pitiful faces.

Sam must have stayed there for some 10 minutes, when Mr. Jones walked back in. "Sam?" He asked lightly.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He cried out, he could feel his heart turning in his chest and it caused him so much pain he pushed on the spot over his shirt to make it stop.

With a heavy sigh Mr. Jones spoke "Sam it's your turn to see Mercedes if you want to. Mrs. Jones and I just saw her."

Slowly Sam rose to a seated position "I can see her?"

Mr. Jones nodded his head "But I have to warn you, she had a lot of cords sticking out of her, ok? You need to prepare yourself for that."

Sam nodded his head and whipped the tears away from his face, and followed Mr. Jones to Mercedes's room in the ICU 210.

"I'll wait outside."

Sam opened the door and walked inside, and suddenly all the air in the room was gone. He felt like he couldn't breath as he looked in horror at Mercedes tucked into the hospital bed. In each Arm she must have had 3 IVs each leading to different bags filled with liquid.

Slowly he walked to her side trying his best not to step on any cords that swooped to the ground.

He had never seen Mercedes so as peace before. Her eyes were shut, as her long eye lashes rested on her upper cheeks. Her nose flared a little with every breath, and her lips lay perfectly shut.

Sam was too scared to touch her, but he pulled over a chair and sat down to just look at her. "Hey." He said.

"So the doctors say they can't figure out what's wrong with you. But they say your alive so that's good." internally he smacked himself, 'Come on Sam.' He thought.

"So… I really need you to wake up. Please? Just wake up. I need to see your pretty eyes. Mercedes. Cedes? _Pl- Please open your eyes? I need you to open your eyes so I know that you are ok." _Carefully Sam picked up her left hand and cradled in between his, bringing his head down to kiss the spot where his grandmother's ring laid in place.

"Come on Cedes, I need you to wake up. Everybody's outside just waiting to make sure you are ok. Olivia is worried about you, and Mikey. Papa and Mama Jones are outside, just waiting for you baby…"

Sam lowered his head as the tears fell onto his dark blue jeans. "Cedes, I scared. Alfie… They had to deliver him… he is 3 ½ months premature… He needs you to wake up… I can't so this alone Mercedes… I need you!"

The door behind Sam opened up and Mercedes's doctor walked in, "We need to take her and run some more test." Sam could hear the man behind him but he didn't want to let go of Mercedes's hand, but reluctantly he did.

Slowly he bent down and brushed a soft kiss to Mercedes's fore head "I love you." He said while a tear dropped onto her cheek.

"Young man. I suggest you go see your son… He can benefit a lot from hearing someone familiar cheering him on." Sam nodded and exited the room.

"How was she?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Quiet." Sam said with a small sad smile. "I never thought that would happen."

Mr. Jones chuckled once and wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder as the two walked down hall to the main desk.

When they reached the desk a woman with light grey hair looked up from the paper she was reading to great them "How may I help you?" She said with a smile.

"Ummm…" Sam said stepping forward "I want to see my son…"

The woman looked confused, noticing how young he was "Your son?"

"Yeah."

Pushing the paper off the keyboard to the computer she typed something in then looked back at Sam "What's the name of the mother?"

"Mercedes Jones."

The woman typed away and read something on the screen and her face grew soft. When she looked back at Sam her confused expression had changed to one of pity, Sam was getting so tired of that look.

"He's on the 4th floor NICU. They have him in an incubator. But you can go see if they will let you see him."

"Thanks." Sam said before walking quickly towards the elevator.

Before no time Mr. Jones and Sam were on the 4th floor, and at the main desk asking the same questions as before.

"Can I see him?" Sam asked with red eyes.

"Sure follow me." The woman said while standing up and walking down the long white hallway.

"Sam I'm going to go back down stairs to tell everybody what's happening."

"Thank you Mr. Jones."

Sam followed the woman; feeling his heart begin to speed. Sam was a little ways behind, when the woman stopped in front of a glass window, and pointed to the incubator, before walking back to Sam.

"If you want to go in, the nurses will get you ready." The woman then walked back from the way they came.

But Sam's feet were frozen. 'I'm a Dad." He thought 'But for how much longer?' So many things were racing through his mind, he wanted to see his son, but he didn't want to become so attached to something if it was going to be taken away at any time.

Closing his eyes he imaged what Mercedes would say to him if she were here 'Boy you better get you butt over there and look at your son, or else…' With a small smile, and a few deep breaths Sam forced himself to move.

Every step closer to the window he prayed that everything would be alright, his eyes were cast towards the ground until he knew he was right in front of the glass. With a final breath he looked up to see the perfect baby that lay in a glass box with three nurses around him.

Sam's hands slowly went onto the glass as he examined his son. He was so small. From where Sam could see him he looked to be from the tip of Sam's middle finger to midway down his forearm. His eyes were closed tight, and he wailed out in a baby's cry.

His mocha skin was just in between his and Mercedes skin tones, but a smile grew on his face when he looked at his son's. 'That boy mine alright.' He thought.

Little Alfie's small nose was pointed like Sam's, and his lips stretched out wide. Sam laughed at the thought of a Trouty Mouth Jr., the boy would be tormented by his aunt Santana.

Sam couldn't move his eyes off of the child, he hadn't even notice that one of the nurses was now standing next to "Do you want to go in and meet your son?" she ask.

Sam nodded quickly without lifting his eyes. Following the nurse into the sterilizing room.

"Ok wash your hands, count the ABC's twice." Sam did as she commanded and then shook them till they were somewhat dry.

"Hold out your arms." She said. Sam did so, and she waited as Sam pushed his arms through the blue hospital gown's arm holes.

When he was done, she passed him a mask to put over his mouth, to match the one she had on. "Are you ready?"

Sam nodded quietly and followed her as she pushed the door open with her back and held it open for Sam to walk in.

One of the other nurses brought him closer to the baby. Sam's eyes began to swell when he noticed the cords sticking out of his son, just like Mercedes. He had little sticky dots with cords coming out of them, and the little heart monitor quickly beeped with his son's heart beat moving like a melody.

"When you're ready, you can put your hands into here. Be careful not to remove any of the cords. We'll give you two sometime alone. I'm in the next room if you need anything or feel anything is wrong."

Sam nodded his head absentmindedly, with his eyes transfixed on the little baby in front of him. When he heard the door closed he walked closer to the box and leaned down to look at the boy squirming and crying in discomfort.

Sam quickly put his arms into the plastic glove holes and gently put his hand to the top of the boy's head; barley even touching him "Shhhh… It's ok Alfie. Daddy's here." Almost instantly the baby's squirming lessened, and the crying was nulled into soft whimpers. "Nurse… " Sam quietly whispered, but instantly a nurse was by his side. "Why did he stop crying?" Sam asked as he began to panic.

But the nurse smiled and lightly patted him on the back "He was scared. Just like you. But he can hear your voice. He must know his Daddy is with him."

Sam didn't notice the woman walk out of the room "Is that true Alfie? You know I'm Daddy right? OH man! Mommy thinks you're gonna be a Mama's boy, but I think it's looking pretty good for me right now."

Sam could have sworn a small smile went onto the baby's face but he knew it must have been his imagination. "Alfie? You gotta fight buddy. I have so much I want to teach you. There is SO much you haven't seen. I don't know if you remember me reading you the comic book about Gambit, but their making it into a movie now! I'm going to take you to it, but you gotta hold on for me. If not for me do it for your Mom. She loves you so much, and I know… I know neither of us will be able to go on if you don't pull through Alfie. So as your Dad I'm telling you that you have to make it through. That's not a request little man, that's an order… I love you, and I'll be back ok. Every day. When I'm not with your mom I'll be here with you ok? Make sure you're still here when I get back ok? See you later little Alfie." It was the hardest thing Sam ever had to do, as he pulled his arms away and the baby erupted into the same heart breaking cries as before.

The nurses ran in to make sure he was ok, and when Sam knew he was fine he ran from the room and down the hall. He ran down the stairs until he clasped at the bottom of the basement level.

Tearing off the gown his hands flew to his hair and pulled hard, as he yelled in frustration. After a few moments rocking back and forth Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, dialing quickly he heard the soft voice of his mother, and the tears started to fall once more "Mom?" He asked.

"Sam? WHAT'S WRONG?" Mrs. Evan's knew there was something wrong. Sam had reached his limit. It didn't happen often but fear struck her heart when heard her eldest son's cries.

"Mom. I need you. Mercedes is unresponsive in the hospital, and the baby is in an incubator."

**Well? HUH? WHAT DID YOU THINK? I like it but what about ya'll? PLEASE LEAVE ME A COMMENT, I love hearing from ya'll! Next chapter is from Mercedes's point of view…**


	9. A Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee…

**Well, here is the next chapter, thanks for the positive comments they keep me writing! So here we go Chapter 8, I liked this chapter, so I hope ya'll like it too! Sorry for spelling or grammatical errors, I'll be back after class to fix all that I can find ENJOY! And pleace review!**

**The Reunion**

Mercedes was so confused. 'Where am I she thought?' She couldn't see anything. Everything was dark, but she could hear a faint beeping in her head. 'HELLO?' She tried to move her lips to say the words but they didn't move. Mercedes tried to lift her hand to see why, but she could budge. She tried to open her eyes but they felt so heavy.

"Hey baby girl." Came a faint voice in the back of Mercedes's mind. She had to focus all her energy on getting the voice to the forefront. 'DAD? WHAT'S GOING ON?' She tried to say.

"You look beautiful my Darling." Mercedes's mom's voice rang in like her father's. 'MOM?' Mercedes felt like she was in a horror movie she could hear them around her but why weren't they responding to her calls?

"Honey, I need you to open your beautiful eyes ok? Mercedes Jones, that's an order." The teen could hear her father's voice. "I'm right here! Why can't you hear me?'

"We love you baby girl. You gotta come back to us. Your family is waiting for you." Mercedes could feel the soft kiss of her mother lips on her cheek, followed by her father who whispered a sweet I love you into her ear.

'Wait. WAIT! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! WHERE AM I?" But it was too late when Mercedes heard the door close.

For what seemed like forever she tried to listen to everything around her. She could hear people talking about what they were going to have for lunch while feeling Mercedes's pulse. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT? PLEASE?" She felt like crying but the tears she felt running inside of her didn't fall on her face.

The women left and Mercedes was alone. Hearing the same beeping as before, followed by a light breeze from right. Then the sound of a door opened and unsteady footsteps follow in suit. 'HELLO?" She tried to yelled. The person gasped for air for a moment before walking to Mercedes's side. She could feel the person next to her… It was Sam. 'SAM? WHAT'S GOING ON? WHERE AM I? PLEASE SAM!'

But nothing. The next thing she knew she heard a chair roll over to her side "Hey." She pushed the voice louder in her mind. "So the doctors say they can't figure out what's wrong with you. But they say you're alive so that's good." 'Doctors? WHAT DOCTORS?' Mercedes tried to scream.

She could hear the unsteadiness of Sam's breath and the fear in his voice. "So… I really need you to wake up."

'WHAT'S HAPPPENING?'

"Please? Just wake up." Mercedes could hear the tears staring to form, as he voice began to shake.

'I'm Trying!'

"I need to see your pretty eyes, Mercedes. Cedes? Pl- Please open your eyes? I need you to open your eyes so I know that you are ok."

'SAM?'

Mercedes felt his cold hand pick up her limp one and place a soft, shaky kiss on her engagement ring.

"Come on Cedes, I need you to wake up. Everybody's outside just waiting to make sure you are ok. Olivia is worried about you, and Mikey. Papa and Mama Jones are outside, just waiting for you baby…"

'_WHY _ARE THEY ALL WAITING FOR ME? WHY WOULDN'T I BE O-'Suddenly Mercedes remembered what had happened. 'I fell.' She thought in horror before she remembered the most important thing in her world 'Alfie? Where is he? IS HE OK? WHERE'S MY BABY? WHERE'S OUR BABY SAM?' Mercedes's insides were turning; she didn't care anymore about what had happened to her, all she needed was to know was if her baby was alright.

"Cedes, I scared. Alfie… They had to deliver him… he's 3 ½ months premature… He needs you to wake up… I can't do this alone Mercedes… I need you!" Mercedes's mind was going crazy but her outside didn't show anything.

'Is he ok? Will he live? PLEASE LORD, DON'T TAKE MY BABY!' Mercedes felt herself drain at the thought of having to live in a world without her Alfie. Him and Sam were her world.

Mercedes felt Sam stand next to her and kiss her forehead. His lips were dry and quivering "I love you." Mercedes felt his hot tear land on her face, and run down her cheek.

'I love you Sam.' She whispered in her head. And he was gone. 'I need to get out of here. My family needs me, Sam needs me, Alfie needs me!' Mercedes tried her best to quiet her mind as she pushed with all her might 'Wake up Mercedes.' She cheered herself on 'WAKE UP!'

One week later…

Sam had not left the hospital. He hadn't taken a shower, he hadn't brushed his teeth, and the only reason he ate was because his mother was shoving food down his mouth. Sam sat staring at Mercedes with Quinn, Kurt and Santana sitting on her other side. Nobody said anything. Sam had a tight grip on her left hand, and Quinn held tight onto her right, when Mrs. Evan's entered the room.

"Kids, you need to go home. You all have school." Mrs. Evans was trying her best to keep everybody from going off the deep end, but it was so hard. She had held Mrs. Jones almost every night as she cried herself to sleep in the hospital lounge. She was contently driving to the Jones house and back with car loads of flowers for Mercedes, from distance relatives. Even a few had come in from all over the U.S.

"I'm not leaving." Santana said without letting her eyes move from her friend.

"Me neither." Kurt spoke.

"Mrs. Evans I sorry, but did you really think any of us would leave her?" Quinn asked.

But Mrs. Evans knew that none of them would, "At least go and take a shower. You all smell horrible. I don't think Mercedes wants to be surrounded by that much funk." She tried to lighten the mood, but all she got were three weak smiles, and nothing from Sam. "You too Samuel."

The three took turns giving Mercedes a kiss on the forehead before they walked out of the room leaving Sam and his mother with Mercedes. "Samuel?"

"No." that stupid word was all he ever said now.

"Baby, you have to leave this room, sometime." Mrs. Evans pleaded.

"No."

"Sam when was the last time you visited Alfie? You didn't yesterday. You haven't today. He needs you, Sam. You're his FATHER!" She yelled to get his attention.

Her heart broke when Sam finally turned around to face her. She couldn't believe how old her 18 year old son looked. His eyes were red and swollen and his lips were dried. His cheeks were beginning to cave in his face had steaks of dried tears. "I can't leave her mom."

Mrs. Evans crouched down in front of her son, "Sam. I know how hard this must be for you. But imagine what your son is going through. He just came into this world to be put into an incubator that is keeping him alive. He is surrounded by strangers, and the only person that can comfort him hasn't seen him in days."

Sam let her words sink in before he stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of his shirt. He quickly gave Mercedes a kiss and whispered his I love you into her ear. Then Sam turned to his mom. "I really need a shower."

Mrs. Evans smiled and wrapped her son into a hug, as she stood on her tip toes to kiss his forehead. She led the way out.

During one of her trips, Mrs. Evans had brought Sam some new cloths, and the hospital let him shower in one of the locker rooms.

Not even 20 minutes later Sam was cleaned and dressed in his white t-shirt and blue jeans, with his blue and red plaid button up, and his signature black converse.

Quickly he ran to the 4th floor, ignoring all the doctor's when they yelled at him to walk.

When he found his way to the familiar level he saw his Dad standing in front of the glass window. With a deep breathe Sam walked over to him.

"Hey Dad." Sam said before following his gaze to rest on his son. Alfie had grown a little since the last time Sam had seen him, which filled Sam's heart with hope. But his scared cries still rang out loud.

"You and Mercedes created one good lookin' kid, son." Mr. Evans said, while not letting his eyes drift from the baby.

Sam smiled for what seemed like the first time in days, a true smile. A proud smile, not one filled with tears about to break at any time, not a fake one in front of Mr. Jones, but a genuine smile.

"He's got those Evans's lips… Poor kid." He joke, and Sam laughed.

"I can't wait to see what Santana will do when she sees him. Since Mercedes and I found out about him, she has been coming up with a new song called "Trouty Mouth spawned."" Sam and his Dad laughed.

"Well… It looks like he needs you in there Sam." Mr. Evans looked at his son, who was now a father and motioned for him to go in with his head.

Sam nodded and walked in. He washed his hands and put on the gown and face mask and pushed the door open with his back.

"Hey Sam. I haven't seen you in a while." The nurse said.

"Yeah I was, with Mercedes."

"Is that his mother?" She asked with curiosity.

"Yeah." Sam said proudly.

"Well… He's missed you." She said as she signaled to the other nurses to give Sam some alone time with the baby.

Sam didn't approach him until the nurses left. When they were all out of the room Sam walked over the baby and put his hands in the holes. "Hey buddy." He said while gazing down at his son.

Sam moved his hand carefully to stroke the top of Alfie's head, and instantly the baby quieted down to soft whines like before.

Mr. Evans smiled outside of the glass watching his son, calm Alfred. Mr. Evans had been watching the child all day, and not once did he stop crying… Until now. "How's our grandbaby doin'" Came a deep voice from Mr. Evans's side. "He's doin' better." Mr. Evans answered.

Mr. Jones came to stand next to him as they looked at Sam and Alfie. Sam was running his mouth about something, the two older gentlemen couldn't hear what was being said, but both had an idea by the way Sam's face lite up; it could only be two things.

**Inside the room…**

"… So I told your Mom that I was going to get her tickets. And she asked me 'To What?' And then I flashed my bad boys and said to "The gun show". And boy I'm surprised she didn't just dump my butt right then and there. As you'll find out, your mom really doesn't like cocky people…But don't worry before she could walk away I saved it with one of my awesome Green Lantern impressions. Did you know that's your mom's favorite superhero?..." Sam kept talking.

**Back outside with Mr. Jones and Mr. Evans…**

The two men stared with small smiles on their faces looking at Sam and Alfie when they heard frantic footsteps running towards them when they saw Quinn and Santana hurling themselves as fast as they could towards the two older men.

"! There you are!" Quinn yelled. While her and Santana run up to him.

"What's the matter Quinn?"

Quinn took a deep breath with a smile on her face "Mercedes awake."

Mr. Jones didn't say anything, he was running away from the window and down the stairs to the ICU, he bolted pass the main desk and ran up to Mercedes's room where he saw most of the Glee club standing outside, hugging. It was a beautiful sound when Mr. Jones walked into the room, the laugher of his baby girl rang loud, as he turned the corner to see Olivia and Mikey up on the bed hugging their big sister.

"You guys, I'm fine I promise!" Mercedes laughed with her large brown eyes staring at the ceiling before they fell upon her father.

Instantly Mr. Jones felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He hadn't realized how long he had been holding his breathe but he knew the reason why. As Mercedes smiled her famous smile Mr. Jones finally let go and suddenly he felt the tears streaming down his.

"Daddy, don't cry. I'm ok." Mercedes pleaded as Mikey and Olivia got down, and Mercedes held her arms open for her Dad.

In no time he was by his daughter's side, with his arms wrapped around her gently. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Daddy."

Mercedes and her father just stared at each other lovingly until a frantic scream could be heard from somewhere down the hall. The voice kept getting stronger as the person neared the room.

"MERCEDES!" A deep voice yelled almost to the door.

"Sam?" Mercedes asked when she saw a familiar face round the corner to the room, before coming to a halt just inside the door.

Sam couldn't believe it. He didn't know what to do. All he could do was stare at her. He had missed seeing those eyes. He had missed seeing those lips quiver, and he had missed the way her nose flairs slightly whenever she breathed out of it.

"How about we give you two sometime alone?" Mrs. Jones said as she kissed Mercedes on the forehead, and grabbed Mr. Jones's hand and led him out with Mrs. Evans on their tail.

Mercedes couldn't believe how stressed Sam looked. His eyes were a deep red, and the dark bags under his them showed her that he hadn't slept in day, or weeks… She didn't know how long she had been out for. His lips were cracked and dried, which happened whenever Mercedes forgot to tell him to use his chap stick every hour. And he was wearing a blue hospital gown over his cloths.

Sam didn't know what he should do. He wanted to tell her everything about Alfie, but he didn't want to see her sad at the moment. He longed to see her beautiful smile that had not appeared yet under her tears. But Sam knew one way that always got her to smile wide.

Without a second thought Sam walked slowly to her side and sat on the stool next to her bed. He took her hand lightly and placed sweet tearful kissed on each knuckle, the inside of her wrist and her forearm. Then he went for her lips.

It was meant to be sweet but Sam couldn't hold back. He poured everything he had felt in the last week into her lips. He pushed hard as his tears mixed with hers on their cheeks and Mercedes could feel all the sadness he endured. With his quivering lips Mercedes could feel how scared he had been the past week. And with the soft moans from deep in his trough she knew how much he had missed her.

Then it was Mercedes's turn. As her hands shot up into his hair she showed him how much she had missed him. The kiss they shared was nothing like any other kiss they had had. It was not sweet, or filled with lust. It was not just filled with want, and desire. But it was love. The kiss was their love pouring out into physical form.

When the necessity for air became urgent Mercedes broke the kiss to look at Sam whose eyes were still closed tight. When he licked his lips unknowingly, Mercedes smiled wide, and giggled as Sam looked with a fake hurt expression.

"I didn't know my kisses were so funny to you Miss Jones." He said as he stared at the smile he had wanted to see.

"They're not funny…It's just…" The smile faded and she became serious. "I've missed you."

"You have no idea Cedes." Sam said as he picked up her hand and caressed her palm with his thumb. "Don't you ever do that to me again do you understand? I haven't slept in about a week, my mom had to force me to shower, and Alfie…"

Mercedes's eyes got large as her heart began to pick up pace 'She knew she had been forgetting something important when she woke up but she couldn't remember what. Her heart felt like it was a thin sheet of glass ready to break at any time. Closing her eyes she asked Sam the question she wasn't sure she wanted to hear "Is he… Is he ok?" She asked with her eyes still closed tight.

"He's doing better every day." Sam said as he lifted her chin and whipped the tears from her cheeks before they fell too far. "And he loves my impressions."

Slowly her heart calmed "Can I see him?" She asked with hopeful eyes, looking to Sam for answers.

"Ummm… I have to ask your doctor… I'll be right back…" Sam ran to the door before stopping and turning to face Mercedes "Be here when I get back, ok? No falling asleep… I don't trust sleep anymore."

With a small laugh Mercedes nodded her head, and waited for Sam to get back.

**Next chapter is what Rachel is doing during all this! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
